How i met the new waitress
by Saxiphones bring out my eyes
Summary: "She was a pretty girl, mid to late twenties, with short brunet hair. Her eyes were green with flecks of gold. She had tan skin, and a gorgeous smile that made Lilly cringe with jealousy." a new waitress finds her way into the group. Barney/OC Ted/OC
1. Prolouge

So you're probably wondering how I ended up here. Me, a self-respecting woman, in the arms of notorious pervert, Barney Stinson. Well I guess it would all have to start here.

Flashback sequence:

"No daughter of ours will drop out of-"

No that's not it, maybe…

"I hate to break it to you, but you are not talented enough to be a-"

No, still to far back

how about…

"You're fired"

Yep that sounds about right.

I had just been fired from the greatest job I had ever had, bagger at a pet shop. Really gives you a sense of my job keeping skills. It is not as if I did anything to really deserve it. I mean everyone yells at an old lady at some point or another.

So now whether or not I wanted to, it was time to get a new job.

"Name?"

"Audrey Luanne Phillips."

"Age?"

"27"

"Why do you want to work here?"

"Honestly? Well I just need the money."

"What qualities do you think you could bring to the job?"

"Well I think I am kind, and pleasant enough. plus, I know some great drinks you might want to try out."

"How would you deal with rude customers?"

"I would try and get them what they needed before things got out of hand" (In actuality, I would most likely get really pissed, and start screaming at them. Screaming seems to be my go-to response to rudeness. But I wasn't going to tell him that)

"Have you ever waitressed before?"

"No, but my mom waitressed at this restraunt in Kentucky, Mark's feed store, I helped out sometimes when I was younger. Their ribs were amazing, I could eat those for the rest of my life"

"That's nice," he said flatly. "But all I can offer you is a trial run. You can have the job for a week. If you haven't totally destroyed the bar by Sunday, you will have the job permanently."

"Great! Thank you so much Carl!"

"Welcome to McLaren's"

And with those three words I started on one of the biggest journeys of my life.

'ba ba ba ba ba baaa bababa ba ba ba ba badadadadada'


	2. the new waitress

"Wait for it… DARY! LEGENDARY, right?" Barney said enthusiastically

"Barney, sleeping with some poor girl whose first _girlfriend _just dumped her is anything but legendary." Lilly Aldren said in disgust. She was just about to slap him upside the head when the waitress walked up.

She was a pretty girl, mid to late twenties, with short brown hair. Her eyes were green with flecks of gold. She had tan skin, and a gorgeous smile that made Lilly cringe with jealousy. She looked over at Barney. He had the look she imagined a lion would have when stalking its prey, if lions could make faces. Then she looked at Ted. He had the same expression that he had made when he first met Robin. _Shit, __this __girl __had __better __be __prepared._

"Hey guys, I'm Audrey, the new waitress." She smiled widely down at them, eyes sparkling. Oddly she seemed to be happy to be there. "Carl said I should get to know you guys if I'm going to work here. And you know what they say you are what you eat, so what do you want, I hear the burgers are really good!" she says with a slightly nervous smile.

"Hi, I'm Lilly, this is Ted, Robin, Marshall, my husband, and Barney." Lilly says indicating everyone in turn, each nodding a silent greeting. "I think we'll wait a little while to eat, right?" after nods of agreement, and greeting, Audrey gave them all a big grin and walked back to the bar.

As soon as she was out of earshot Barney and Lilly both shouted "DIBS!" this resulted in startled looks from everyone at the booth, all directed towards Lilly.

"Hey Marshall, how many beers have I had? Because I could have sworn I just heard your wife call dibs on the new waitress" Ted said staring, slack jawed at Lilly.

"It's not like it's against the rules or anything, it's just she seems like a nice girl, and I don't want her to meet men *cough Barney* that would make her life fall into a downward spiral "Lilly said glaring at Barney, she wasn't even going to mention the look Ted had been giving the waitress.

"Oh something will be going down alright, but not her life! Am I right am I right?" Barney asked, his hand shooting up, desperate for a high five from any one who would give it to him.

"Ah ah ah" Lilly interrupted forcefully pointing a triumphant finger at Barney, "I called dibs! Ha sucker that means I am inviting her to come have drinks with us, and none of you-" she glared at Barney, and then glanced at Ted "-can attempt to sleep with her"

"Okay, I promise I will not sleep with her" Barney said with a wink

"You just winked!"

"No I didn't, I just said I promise not to sleep with her" *wink*

"Ok Barney, now say it without winking"

"I PROMISE, I will NOT sleep with her" *wink*

"You know what Barney?... Fuck it"


	3. rediscovering robin sparkles

Drinks with Audrey went surprisingly well, she had bonded with Robin over scotch and guns, she agreed with Marshall on the existence of three varieties of mystical creatures, she and Lilly talked for almost an hour about art, _and_ she made fun of Barney on several occasions. Within the first ten minutes, Ted knew he had to be with this girl.

After a few hours, Marshall and Robin had each gone home, But to Ted's extreme disappointment, Lilly and Barney remained. Barney was obviously waiting on his chance to hit on Audrey, and Lilly was undoubtedly trying to prevent that from happening.

"So Audrey, *yawn* are you seeing anybody?" asked Lilly, head drooping a little with each word.

"Well I was in a relationship with this total douche, we had a pretty harsh break up. Well I got a harsh break up. He got a pool."Audrey shook her head, with a self-deprecating scoff "God I was such an idiot around him, I have no clue why I even dated him in the first place."

"Wow" Barney scoffed, "that sounds exactly like what happened to that guy from the sandcast-"

"BARNEY, I am pretty sure Robin wouldn't want Audrey knowing about that part of her life… quick, I have it on my phone" Ted said excitedly receiving a playful slap from Lilly.

Ted loved nothing more than watching the Robin Sparkles videos, and so he had decided to make it easier by purchasing them for 99 cents on his phone. Now whenever he was bored at work, or his students had all gotten good grades on their reports, he would connect his phone to the projector, and they would watch them over and over and over. But the best times he had with "let's go to the mall" and "sandcastles in the sand" were the first times he had watched them with his friends. And now, watching them with this girl who he was sure would soon be a part of his life, it was like the first time all over again.

They watched the videos over and over, laughing and joking until they realized that Lilly had fallen asleep.

As he was calling Marshall to have him come pick her up, the only thing that was going through Ted's mind was that, _maybe __Barney __really __does __respect __the __rules __of __dibs __enough __to __not __pull __one __of __his __cheap __tricks __on __this __poor __girl._


	4. disrespecting the gods of DIBS

Barney had contemplated not hitting on Audrey, for the sake of dibs, but then he looked at her face, her big, bouncy, clearly authentic face, and decided that the gods of the dibs would allow him to break the rules for those… I mean her.

He walked over to where she was talking with Ted and gave her a look that he thought said _hey, __don't __worry __you __can __go __without __sitting __for __a __few __days._But clearly said something completely different to her.

"Hey Barney, don't waste your time, I don't sleep with horny twelve year olds." She said and then went back to talking with Ted

She had said it in a joking way, but Barney had taken this as a personal offence, and a challenge as he always did. He slunk back to the booth to have another drink and contemplate how he would pull this off. That's when he noticed it, Ted. He smiled every time Audrey said something to him, and he was clinging on to her every word. _CRAP!_ Barney _had_ to hook up with this girl _now_. Barney would not let this new waitress pull his best friend into couple dome.

A few days later he had his plan, and he was about to set it in action. He had learned all he could about Audrey and her hobbies and interests; he had even looked up her schedule. Apparently she was a volunteer with almost every association involving animals. So using his powers of deduction (her very detailed day planner) he found out where she would be on that sunny, wednesday afternoon. He walked up to the door of the pet adoption facility thinking about stage three of his plan, a stage that Marshall had so conveniently written a song about. He had started humming the "bang" song when he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me little lady, oh, hey Ted."

"Barney what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, could you?"

"Yes, I could."

"Well then, go ahead"

"Okay… what are you doing here?"

"Right, well I'm here to see Audrey, me and a couple of friends are going to the opening of that new spy movie, I was going to invite her along."

Barney laughed at this childish display, "Well I am going to see Audrey also to tell her about how I am moving to Australia to help sickly koala bears."

"Right, good luck with that Barney" Ted said in a patronizing tone

Of all the annoying things that Ted does (and there were a lot of things, Barney had written an entire blog about them) this is the one that Barney hated the most. Ted always assumed that he would triumph over Barney. And Barney had this unrelenting urge to prove Ted wrong, so he did this:

"Thank you, its nice to know that my friends want me to succeed." Barney sarcastically remarked.

The inside of the Pet adoption place smelled like the inside of his uncle's barn, a smell which Barney had hoped to never have to smell again. He walked up to the counter and asked if Audrey was there, the woman said yes and called Audrey to the front over the intercom. Barney looked around the room, then at Ted, who was outside obsessively rolling his eyes, and then at a bird that was giving him a look almost as terrifying as Lilly's death glare. He contemplated whether or not birds could be jealous until Audrey walked in, saw Barney, and walked right back to the other room.


	5. a newfound relationship, and wingman

**A/N: sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, I didn't have access to my computer.**

**Thank you to all of the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

**I need some advice on the next chapter, should Audrey keep her job or not, either way she will stay in the story.**

Marshall, being almost nothing like his wife, had not picked up on Ted's instant fascination with Audrey. However he naturally assumed that Barney would try to sleep with her, I mean, come on, he's not an idiot. So when Marshall walked in on Ted and Audrey, not Audrey and Barney, he was completely surprised.

"OH GOD! Guys, I'm so sorry!" Marshall shouted, covering his eyes.

"Marshall, uncover your eyes," Audrey chuckled, "it's not like we're naked! We're just kissing!"

Marshall was humiliated. Walking in on Ted like this was always uncomfortable.

"Still sorry, I just didn't know that you guys were, that you had… well you know!"

"We hadn't been," Ted breathed, "this was the first time we even kissed! We just went on our first date, I asked her out yesterday, after Barneys horrible attempt to sleep with her."

Something clicked on in Marshall's brain at the sound of Barney's name.

"BARNEY! Dude he's going to be SO pissed off!"

Ted gave Marshall a quizzical look

"Well," Marshall continued, "you know he tries to sleep with every girl that walks into McLaren's, just to prove that he can, AND he had his eye on Audrey. Not to mention Ted, he really hates it when you're not single."

"Oh ya… I guess you right… OH WELL!" said Ted and went back to kissing Audrey.

Marshall sighed, now he had to break the news to Barney himself, which means Barney would go into one of his temper tantrums, and Marshall would have to play wingman until he calmed down… he was in for an interesting night.

It had been three hours since Marshall went down to tell Barney about Ted and Audrey, and since then Marshall had talked Barney up to two blondes, three brunets, and one redhead, he even surprised him with a guy as a joke when Barney walked out of the bathroom. Barney did not take that too well and he punched Marshall.

So Marshall was sitting with a bag of frozen French fries on his cheek, glass of beer in hand, while Barney was sitting, tie loosened, staring at his glass of scotch.

"How could he do this to me? Uhg! Ted is such a bitch." Barney said smiling a little after insulting Ted.

"Well to be fair, I don't think he really thought you would care. I mean, girls to you are like tobacco to a redneck, you just chew 'em up and spit them out."

"You don't know how true that statement was bro! HIGH FIVE!" Barney said, truly smiling for the first time that whole night.

"Eww?" Marshall said, not really sure exactly what Barney meant, but 100% positive that he didn't want to know.

"I think I'm going to go home, I have a cup of noodles with my name on it!"

"Hey Barney, promise me that you won't try and steal Audrey out from under Ted."

Barney blinked a few times, he stared at Marshall.

"God Marshall what kind of friend do you think I am?" Barney asked, seeming very hurt, he turned, and walked out of the bar.

Marshall stared into his beer. He felt like he had been in this situation too many times before. Marshall or Ted wouldn't trust Barney, because frankly who would, and then Barney would mope and brood for a few days.

Marshall downed the rest of his beer and went to tell Lilly about his day.


	6. Mclaren's Flambe

**A/N: thank you to the people who gave their opinions on whether or not Audrey should keep her job. I have been trying to respond to the reviews, by way of private messaging.**

**A helpful hint: for the last line think of the episode "robin 101"**

Robin stared at a charred and smoking McLaren's. What a week it had been. Audrey and Ted had gotten together, no surprise there. The Arcadian had FINALLY been torn down, and, well McLaren's had been burnt to a crisp.

"I knew that I shouldn't have tried to make that drink." Audrey started, "tequila firebomb just sounded so intriguing."

Robin laughed to herself. She liked Audrey. She was good for Ted. Nice, funny, and caring enough to pretend to be interested in his work. She did seem to be a little clumsy (the first clue being the fact that she burnt down the bar) but if that was her only flaw Robin thought that she could handle being friends with the ex-waitress.

"Ya, you might have bitten off just a little more than you could chew." Robin over heard Ted say

Robin felt a little guilty. She had encouraged Audrey to make the Tequila firebomb, the very drink that resulted in a singed McLaren's. It's not as if anyone had gotten hurt, well except for Audrey's financial life, considering the waitress was now ex-waitress A.K.A: unemployed. This, while bad for Audrey, was good for Robin, because that meant that she now had a friend in the same boat as her.

She walked over to Barney. He had been a little bit down in the dumps ever since he found out about Ted's newfound un-singleness.

"Hey Barney."

"Sherbatsky."

"Are you all good? It got kind of crazy in there, what with the fire and all."

"Pfft, please, one little fire can't defeat the Barnacle" Barney finished this with a flourish.

"Right, but a BBQ stain, and a hangnail can."

"That right there Robin, is the voice of jealousy."

"Your right Barney, I wish that I could live in the house with a cardboard stove, a shelf of porn the size of Mt…" she paused, trying to think of an American landmass, "Rushmore, and a lazertag semifinals award hanging above the bed."

"Speaking of the greatest sport EVER," Barney started, " there's a lazertag tournament tomorrow at the willow brook mall, and I need a partner. I asked Ted, but he's busy with _Audrey._" he said her name with a resentful tone

Playing Lazertag with Barney was the last thing that she wanted to do with her Friday afternoon, but she felt sorry for Barney. He seemed kind of rejected lately; he always did for the first few weeks of Ted's relationships. So against her better judgment she agreed.

"Ok I'll play lazertag with you. And I'm the jealous one? You sound so jealous of Audrey one might think you had a crush on Ted."

"Oh HA HA." Barney said giving her a "thumbs up"

**Sorry another short one, I hope I make up for that with frequent posting.**


	7. second is the best

**A/N: Thank you for the people who keep on reviewing, and update alerting… is that what you call it?**

**Constrictive criticism is always appreciated**

"I think you just need to spend some time with Audrey, _supervised_, of coarse. Maybe then you'll be able to be around Ted without insulting him in Shakespearean. What's up with that by the way?"

Robin and Barney were sitting behind the counter of a panda express in the willow brook mall. The entire shopping center had been cleared out for this Lazertag tournament. There were ten teams of two. As far as Robin and Barney knew three teams had already been eliminated.

The two, sweaty and exhausted, had taken a break from running after their opponents. They were eating handfuls of crunchy noodles and chatting, every once and a while ducking down at the sound of oncoming footsteps.

Barney replied, "HA! I shall never befriend that dwarfish bro thief!"

Robin laughed at this display and retorted, "Barney that might be the worst Brithish accen- shhh wait, do you hear that?"

Robin put her hand up and slowly peeked over the counter. There was a team of two incredibly nerdy guys. They were walking around, crouching every two steps.

She whispered, "You're in great company." But then put up three fingers to signal which tactic to use.

Two minutes later the two guys were standing, glum looks on their faces, vests blinking red.

"NICE ONE SHERBATSKY!" Barney said, giving the two guys an unnecessary 'thumbs up', "You can always count on the number three, gimme five!"

Robin high fived him and ran towards another oncoming team.

Two hours later they were walking out of the mall, second place trophies in hand. Robin had finally gotten Barney to agree to hang out with Audrey.

"I can not believe we only got second place!" Barney said, his voice oozing anger.

"I think second place is pretty good Barney. I mean, those two Dutch girls were crazy athletic, you can't blame yourself for not beating them. The one practically tackled you. It was really funny."

"Oh ha ha, if Audrey is anything like you, I'm in for a treat!" Barney replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.


	8. Barney 2 point 0

**A/N: IM BACK! Sorry that this took so long! I actually really like this chapter, even if it is a little bit OOC. I enjoy all reviews. From constructive criticism, to ideas for the next chapter. I will try and respond to all via private message!**

Audrey was concerned. She liked Barney well enough, but she wasn't sure she was ready to go an entire two hours at a bar with him, _alone_. But he was Ted's friend, and she felt obligated to make nice.

She walked up to the door of TJ's, the group's replacement bar for the three weeks that McLaren's was closed for repairs. It was an okay bar, similar to McLaren's except for one key aspect, Jeff. Jeff was basically Barney 2.0. He got more girls than Barney, made cruder jokes than Barney, and wore nicer suits than Barney. The group hated him, especially Barney. The first day they decided to go to TJ's, Jeff stole three girls from Barney, hit on Lily, insulted Canada, made fun of star wars, and slapped Audrey's ass.

"Hey sugar pie," Jeff cooed as she walked past him.

"Not _even_ if hell froze over Jeff!" She shouted over her shoulder, sitting down at the corner booth the gang had started to frequent.

She sat there alone for a moment in awkward silence until her phone began to buzz. She flipped open the cracked cover of her extremely outdated cell phone and read what was on the screen, all it said was that Barney would be there a little late, and to go ahead and order some drinks.

She walked over to the bar, ignoring Jeff's preying eyes.

"She'll have a vodka cranberry on me." Jeff purred, putting his hand on the small of Audrey's back.

"Ignore him," she told the bartender, Mary, "I'll get a pitcher of beer, my friend will be here soon."

"C'mon _Baby_! Just let me buy you a drink! What'll it hurt? I'm sure your friend won't mind." His hand started to move farther south as he spoke.

Audrey was about to slap that stupid grin off of his face, when someone twirled him around and knocked him out cold.

"HOLY CRAP! What the hell Barney!"

"Sorry. I just _really _hate that guy. Plus, you know, your Ted's girlfriend. But its more that I _HATE _that guy!" he punctuated this thought by kicking the now unconscious Jeff.

"Um, _excuse __me_! I'm going to have to ask you two to leave!" Mary said, picking Jeff up off the ground and fanning his face with her hand.

"Why?" Barney asked rubbing his knuckles.

All Mary did was glare at him and gesture to Jeff, who was slowly coming to.

"Hey Barney, it looks like he is going to wake up soon, we might want to leave anyways." Audrey said, taking a few weary steps away from Jeff.

"Ya, I guess." Barney shrugged.

**3 Hours later:**

Audrey was laughing. She was laughing harder than she had laughed in a long time.

"HA! I can't believe you did that!" Audrey giggled, running away from Pizza place, pepperoni pizza in hand. "Oh careful! Don't get that on your shirt!" She grabbed Barneys slice (Spinach & Cheese) and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey," he yelled taking it back, "you don't see me stealing your pizza!"

"Uhg, I don't care, _take __it __back!_ How can you eat that crap?"

"No taste, no taste whatsoever. You know I have no clue what Ted sees in you." He said dramatically.

"Look who's talking." Audrey chimed as they sauntered up to the apartment. "You know what Barney, thanks. I wasn't really sure about tonight, but you're a great guy. And I have had the most fun tonight than I've had in a while."

"Well I should hope so. It isn't every day that you dine and ditch with some one as awesome as me."

"I still can't believe we did that, aren't we going to get in trouble?"

"Oh don't worry. I just did that for the fun of it. I'll get 'em back the next time I go in there."

"Okay... well thanks anyways," she gave him a little hug, "I'm glad were friends."

She turned and jogged up the stairs and into the building. She really was glad that things worked out with Barney, and she was pretty sure that Ted would be happy too. Even if they did have to find yet another bar to go to, until the week was up.

Barney was happy too. He _was_ shallow. But not as shallow as everybody thought. He actually liked having women as friends, and not for his usual reasons. He didn't have to be _so_ over the top around women, and every once in a while that was nice.

He smiled as he made his way back to the pizzeria.

"Hey! You can't come in here unless you plan to pay fa' ya-!" the cook called from behind the counter, but stopped when Barney pulled out his wallet.

"So, that dame you were with, she your girl?"

"No," Barney said chuckling a little as he handed the man his money, "just a friend"

"Oh, well she can steal from me any time she likes."

Barney rolled his eyes and walked out of the restaurant.


	9. I love you yellow umbrella?

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM SO EXITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! SO EXITED IN FACT, THAT NOT ONLY IS MY COMPUTER ON CAPS LOCK, BUT SO IS MY BRAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY ONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY BETA ANGELICA-JAMIE!**

"So Ted," Marshall started, " where are you taking Audrey on this mystery dream date?"

Ted's stomach fluttered at the reminder of the date. He had big plans for his and Audrey's relationship, and all of those plans would rely on the outcome of tonight.

"Come on Marshall, what's the point of a mystery date without the mystery? Oh! Here she is!"

Ted stood up and kissed Audrey. She looked beautiful. Her dress was short, but still left enough to the imagination. She was wearing only the bare minimum amount of make up, yet she still managed to look like she had just stepped out of a Disney movie. She looked absolutely perfect. Everyone gasped. Barney grinned, (he and Audrey had become fast friends over the past month and a half), Robin and Lily giggled and gabbed about how jealous they were of her dress, and Ted just stared.

"You look amazing Audrey." Ted said holding her hands in his.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, sitting down next to Robin.

"Thank you ma'lady. I got you something." He said, with a thousand watt smile as she took the felt box out of his hands.

"Oh my god Ted, they're beautiful" She gasped, carefully taking the diamond earrings out of the box. "You did not have to do this! _Oh __god __and __I__ didn't __get __you __any thing!_ And they're amazing, and _you're_ amazing." she said in a rush as she started to tear up a little.

"I remember that." Ted heard Marshall whisper to Lily, resulting in the most nostalgic looking smile Ted had ever seen.

Audrey was hugging him, and kissing him, and crying, and he felt like the best boyfriend in the world.

"That, ma'lady," He started, keeping the hokey nickname, "is just the beginning of our night."

"Oh really, what else could you possibly do Ted Mosbey?" She said, wiping away the microscopic bit of make-up that had smudged.

"Just wait and see." He insisted, pulling her out of the booth, and out the door.

**One Super Duper _UPER_ Mystery Date Later:**

Audrey pulled Ted out into the rain.

"Hey! I forgot an umbrella!" Ted had to shout over the sound of the cars, and the sound of the rain beating down onto the broken sidewalk.

"Who cares? This is the best kind of weather! Who doesn't love to walk in the rain... or pina coladas?" The look Ted gave her after that "escape" reference would have made her do a spit take, if she had been drinking anything, "Oh come on Ted, it was right there, what was I supposed to do?"

"Leave it back at the restaurant." He said giving her a kiss, and pulling her towards their next destination.

She danced and skipped around in the rain. She even sang a few versus of singing in the rain. _She __can__ even__ make __a__ 25__ minuet__ walk__ in__ the __rain,__ with __cars__ honking, and __people __shouting,__ like __a__ dream,_Ted thought to himself. Something bright catching the corner of his eye. He turned his head for a second, but saw nothing. _Must__ have __imagined __it._

They got to where they were going, Ted dragged her onto the ferry and over to the railing. The moment had been fast approaching, and it was all he could do not to explode. All they had to do was ride this ferry to the island, and then... well you know...

**3 To Many Pirate Jokes Later:**

"Audrey." Ted paused for dramatic effect, "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"Because nothing says romance like a giant green toe?"

Ted chuckled, "No, I brought you here to tell you something, I love you." Ted heard a distant; _well__ isn't __that__ cute_ from a senior tour group a few feet away.

Audrey started crying again and fanning her face, "I love you too!"

Then Audrey gave Ted the most heart felt kiss he had ever gotten in his life, maybe a little too 'heart felt' for the location, because Ted heard what he assumed was the same old lady say:

"It's still sweet, but a little inappropriate don't you think Al?"

"Just let the kids have their fun Moreen." He heard who he could only assume was Al reply, and kept on kissing Audrey.

"I'm gonna go phone Lily and tell her what just happened, ok?"

"Of course, Love you"

"Love you too." Audrey called over her shoulder, as she went to go call Lily. Ted had a feeling they were going to be saying that a lot from now on.

Suddenly, Ted saw the same thing he had seen not thirty minuets ago, only this time he was staring directly at it.

It was a yellow umbrella.


End file.
